


Now and Forever

by vogue91



Series: Futarikkiri Furansu Juudan Kakueki Teisha no Tabi [11]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, France (Country), Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I don’t want to leave. I know, I know. Sounds childish. But, really Yuya, aren't you sad that we have to leave? Think how much fun we had, think... how good we’ve been together. I don’t want it to be over.”





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> The story refers to the eleventh episode of the J's Journey of Yuya and Yuri in France.  
> These stories are very self-indulgent, very sappy and they blatantly disregards the presence of cameras.  
> You've been warned ♥

“Don’t cry, I can see you!”

Yuya turned to look at the bed.

Yuri was lying on the mattress, his face partially hidden by the pillow, but even like that he could see his eyes, and they were definitely watery.

“I'm not crying, you idiot.” the younger whined, rolling so that his face was completely pressed against the pillow and the other couldn’t see him.

Yuya sighed and kept writing on the diary.

He stared at the ink on the page as if he couldn’t actually read it and realize what he was writing.

That was most likely the only time he had written what he really felt, without being forced to pull the brakes on the pen, letting go to what he had actually thought during the whole day.

He didn’t want Yuri to cry, but he wasn’t too happy either at the thought of having to leave France the next day.

He let go of the diary, joining his boyfriend and sitting next to him on the bed.

He brought a hand under the covers, finding the hem of his shirt and slowly starting to caress his back, glad that the younger wasn’t pushing him away.

“Want to talk about it, baby?” he asked, leaning further down to get his mouth close to his ear, then pressing a kiss on his throat.

Yuri sat up, showing his eyes were actually damp, the look on his face irritated.

“I don’t want to leave.” he said, letting his arms fall down on the blanket, looking at Yuya and shrugging. “I know, I know. Sounds childish. But, really Yuya, aren't you sad that we have to leave? Think how much fun we had, think...” he blushed. “How good we’ve been together. I don’t want it to be over.” he said, shifting his weight back and leaning against the elder, letting him wrap his arms around him, caressing him softly.

And actually, Yuya didn’t know what to say to him.

He wasn’t enthusiast at all at the idea of leaving.

That week had been so relaxing, and he rarely remembered having felt like that in Japan, where there was always something to deal with, always something he should’ve worried about.

There instead, with Yuri, he felt he could’ve easily decided to stay and never have a regret.

No, he couldn’t comfort him when he thought exactly the same.

He held him tighter and kept quiet instead.

He kissed the side of his head, caressing up his leg and reaching under his shirt, up to his chest, almost distractedly pinching his nipple.

Yuri moaned softly and bit his lip.

“If you think sex is going to distract me, Yuya...” he left the sentence hanging, while the elder chuckled.

“It’s not that I want to distract you. I just thought we should take advantage while we’re still here. We’ve got the king bed, don’t we? It’s our last night here, I...” he bit his lower lip, pressing himself harder against him. “I’d like to, that’s all.” he said then, his hand roaming again all over the younger’s chest.

Yuri didn’t protest nor consent. He just closed his eyes, letting go to Yuya’s caresses, offering himself to his hands.

Takaki brought his fingers on his shirt’s hem again, taking it off slowly; he took some time to watch that body he loved, as usual finding him more beautiful than the previous time, feeling the sharp desire to take him for himself, to play with him, tease him, have Yuri beg him if it was necessary.

He made him sit up properly, let the younger’s back press against his chest, and he started torturing his neck and nape with kisses, while his hands moved restlessly on him, caressing his hips and arms, going up to his face and his hair and then lower again, barely brushing over his still clothed cock, enough to tease him.

Yuri had stopped being indifferent, and was leaning towards those hands and those caresses, fidgeting, rolling his head back on Yuya’s shoulder, brushing his jaw with his lips, in search for whatever form of contact he could get.

“I thought you said I wasn’t going to distract you with sex.” Yuya murmured, grinning.

Chinen smiled, grabbing the elder’s hand firmly, intertwining their fingers and bringing it under his pants and underwear, in direct contact with his cock.

“It’s true. And as a matter of fact I haven’t forgotten I don’t want to leave France.” he said, looking mischievously at him. “But I'm sure that if you put some effort into it, I can forget what my own name is, Takaki.”

All Yuya was waiting for, was a challenge like that.

He wrapped his palm around the younger’s shaft, moving his hand as much as he could, constricted by the clothes, so with Yuri’s help he made a quick work of those.

He kept stroking him, and better now, resting his chin on his shoulder, examining carefully every movement Yuri made to meet his hand, seeing him writhe while he brought his arm back, his hand on the elder’s neck to push him further and be able to kiss him.

Takaki tasted those lips, searching for his flavour, every insignificant detail, as if he didn’t know all of them by heart.

He loved to feel the younger’s lips mould against his own, his breath, almost held out, his tongue searching for him frantically just like his body did.

Yuya felt good, and he wished he could’ve immortalized that feeling and kept reliving it over and over again, but he knew how much they both needed for him to take things further.

He stopped touching Yuri, and the younger turned to glare at him, annoyed by the sudden lack of contact; he knelt between his legs, bringing his arms around his neck and leaning down to kiss him again, while his hands got rid of the elder’s clothes. Then he took a moment to smile to him, sultrily, before going down with his mouth on his chest, forcing him to lay down as he kept moving lower, until his tongue met the elder’s cock.

Yuya saw him look up at him once again, satisfied by his body’s reactions, then he wrapped his mouth around him, with those same motions he was so used to, and which kept making him go crazy each time.

“I thought I was the one supposed to make you forget your name, Yu.” he ironized, his voice deep with arousal.

The younger pulled up, smirking and shrugging.

“In due time.” he commented, then he went back on him, his hands on his legs to prop himself up and his tongue playing with his shaft, running down the entire length, lingering on the tip to take him wholly in his mouth again, down to the base, until Yuya could feel the opening to the younger’s throat tight around him.

Feeling about to lose it, he grabbed his shoulders and forced him up.

He was breathing unevenly, and he knew that Yuri had realized how far he had took him, and that he was incredibly please about it.

Well set into reciprocating, he took him from under his arms, making him lay down on the mattress and getting on top of him, opening his legs with an almost harsh motion of his hands.

His mouth went straight to Yuri’s rim, his tongue moving in circles around it, slowly, letting his fingers join right after and starting to push inside, seeing him toss and turn, pushing against his mouth and hand, asking for more.

Yuya prepared him as long as he deemed necessary, and when he pulled away Yuri groaned, disappointed.

He watched him, caressing his face, smiling and thinking he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life.

He took his leg and brought it on his shoulder, while Yuri automatically wrapped the other around his hips, pushing against the elder’s cock.

Yuya took a deep breath and started pushing inside; slowly at first, trying not to hurt him as he felt him open around him, then feeling unable to resist he thrust all the way inside, sinking into his body, hearing Yuri made a chocked sound and having to appeal to all his self-control to avoid moving, feeling like he was about to lose his smile for that hot vice holding him there.

A short while after he pulled out and pushed right back inside, then again and again, a quick pace, Yuya feeling unable to take it any slower than this.

He loved to feel Yuri’s body under and around his own, he loved to hear him moan, see him roll his head back, gripping the sheets as he moved his hips against his, as if he couldn’t help it.

He held his thigh hard to keep him still and brought the other hand to his hips, his fingernails digging inside the skin, trying to lash out the tension, something to distract him from coming too soon.

After a while he wrapped his hand around Yuri’s cock again, stroking it fast and methodically until he felt the younger’s body get even tighter around him as he climaxed, spilling over Yuya’s hand and his own stomach.

Yuya kept staring at him for a while, fascinated, then he went back thrusting inside him, almost frantically now, until he came as well, emptying himself inside that tight body which was now holding him as tight as humanly possible.

It took all of his self-control not to collapse on top of him.

A few moments later, somehow recovered, he pulled out and laid down next to him, briefly closing his eyes and then opening them again to look at him, completely relaxed.

He brought an arm behind his back and pulled him close, his head resting against his chest.

He softly caressed his shoulder, feeling completely satisfied.

“You did a good job.” Yuri joked, raising his head and kissing his collarbone. “But it’s not enough to make me forget I don’t want to leave.” he added.

Takaki sighed, pulling him even closer.

“I don’t want to leave either, baby.” he told him. “And I can’t make us stay, I'm sorry. But...” he sighed. “I can tell you that I’ll try to find moments like this even back home. Just you and me, like tonight. We don’t need France for that, do we?”

He saw Yuri smile slightly, then close his eyes and snuggle up against him, apparently pleased.

“Promise?” he murmured, his voice all of a sudden sleepy.

“Promise.”

“Then it’s fine. I just need to be with you, I don’t really need anything else.” he said, basking in his hold.

Yuya smiled.

He kept him there waiting for him to fall asleep, still caressing him. He kept watching him, then he leant down and kissed the side of his head.

When he was finally sleeping, Yuya let him go softly and got up from the bed, carefully, and went back to the desk.

What he had written before was still there, and it made even more sense now, and Yuya wanted to put down on paper how he felt even more, without any restriction.

_Daisuki._

He smiled, watching the ink getting instantly dry on the page, setting there, where it was going to stay.

And then he went back to bed to his boyfriend, happy.

It didn’t matter that they were in France, Japan or somewhere else.

He loved him. Wherever they were.


End file.
